legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
SkeletonPirate1012
SkeletonPirate1012 (AKA Skel, Skeleton, Pirate, Skele12, SP, or SkeletonPirate) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on April 17th, 2012. He currently has the rank Jester with over 15,366 posts and has received over 4,084 likes. He is currently active. About SkeletonPirate SkeletonPirate usually posts in the MB, Video Games, Lord of the Rings, and The HobbitForums. Strangely enough, one day he reached Viking, but almost immediately after he came back down to Minotaur. Three days later he ranked up again. He wrote the story "Pythor, Pythor, Pythor, and more Pythor" in the Ninjago Stories Subforum, and has now finished it. He is attending cash307's Harry Potter Weekly Quizzes. He also enjoys posting in RANK ROLEPLAY!. He also owns "The Hobbit Cafe I" in the Hobbit Forum and "The Hobbit Chat Room". He is in several roleplays and H.Q.s. (RANK ROLEPLAY, Be who you are- a roleplay, Skeleton H.Q, and BLUE TEAM H.Q.). He is the 18th most liked user with 2,093 likes. He has also not been active suddenly during the past days but has come back to reach his next rank. Craftsman Club!!!!!!! Craftsman Club is a popular club topic made by SkeletonPirate1012. It has 622+ pages and 9,321 posts. He mostly used it on the old MBs, but sometimes uses it now because it has been inactive for a long time and he wants to revive it. On the old MBs he used it a lot for the race to Artisan he had. The members of this race were SkeletonPirate1012, tiger4758, frenzy_and_squidman, legofun3448, MJLaubacher, and byebob4959. MJLaubacher won that race. frenzy_and_squidman was in 2nd, tiger4758 was in 3rd, and SkeletonPirate1012 was in 4th. Legofun3448 and byebob4959 did not make it to Artisan before the update. Currently, himself, MJLaubacher, and my legonetwork post in the well-made topic, though he asked tiger4758 and frenzy_and_squidman to come back to their old club, hence he wanted to race them to 10,000 posts. Later, MJLaubacher and my legonetwork joined the race. The Moderators have threatened to lock the topic many times because of spam and likes cheating, but the members protest. Friends His friends are: *cash307 - Active *diglett809 - Active *Dwarfminefan580 - Active *frenzy_and_squidman - Active *LegoCityMan7063 - Active *MJLaubacher - Active *MS_robot - Inactive/Retired *my_legonetwork - Semi-Active *skulduggery773 - Active *spacemanspiff101 - Active *tiger4758 - Semi-Active *TannerJ2598 - Active *Footballgeek262 - Active *Dog3335 - Active *Dolphinluvr16 - Active *Pacman87 - Active *Brickgirl99x - Inactive *Nkg9 - Active *Legofanyoda - Active *Benboy755 - Active ...And many others. Trivia *He is 17 years old. *His favorite LEGO themes are "The Hobbit," "The Lord of the Rings," and "Ninjago. *He is rank 9 on MLN. *He was the 9th Minotaur. *He was the 4th Viking. *He was the 5th Samurai Warrior. *He was the 9th Knight. *He was the 7th Highland Battler. *He was the 8th Forestman. *He was the 11th Ninja. *He was the 9th Aztec Warrior. *He was the 10th Conquistador. *He is the 9th Jester. Gallery Capture2343PNG.PNG|SkeletonPirate1012 with 10,000 posts Category:Users Category:Good Articles Category:MLN Band User